


Why Cecilia Never Smiled

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Tears appeared in Cecilia's eyes while she stood in a tent. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, etc.





	Why Cecilia Never Smiled

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Tears appeared in Cecilia's eyes while she stood in a tent. James Hook always managed to visit her once a year. Not this time. Cecilia yearned to be in James Hook's arms again. At least she was safe with him. She refused to remember others shrieking due to her long teeth and bald head. Others Cecilia never wished to recall?

The knife thrower with a sword swallower and fire breather. They always thought James Hook was going to capture Cecilia so that she wouldn't suffer any longer. The knife thrower usually scowled near James and viewed him as an animal. He usually yelled for animal control or viewed James as an animal far from the petting zoo. The knife thrower didn't always interact with Cecilia. Never one smile. The same with his friends.

Cecilia didn't wish to remember James Hook's older brother capturing her years ago. Disfiguring her. Selling her to a carnival for money. 

A few tears ran down what remained of Cecilia's face. She couldn't remember a past smile. Was she going to smile again? 

Cecilia tried to recall everything about James Hook. She had to remember that he was currently Captain Hook. Not Midshipman James Hook. 

If Cecilia remembered correctly, Captain Hook occasionally mentioned a desire to get even with Peter Pan. The boy responsible for removing his hand. The reason why James always wore a hook. The boy always angering James. Playing pranks. Almost wrecking his harpsichord. 

Cecilia stepped out of the tent. Her eyes widened as soon as she discovered why James never appeared near her. She couldn't smile as Captain James Hook scowled and pursued a happy Peter Pan.

 

THE END


End file.
